Pas de pluie, pas d'arcenciel
by MissLundi
Summary: OS yaoi qui revisite une scène de l'épisode 25 donc qui nécessite de l'avoir vu . Classiquement LxLight... * *


**_Disclaimer :_**_ Light et L appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata_

_**Disclaimer : **__Light, L et le toit d'immeuble qui sert de lieu à cette scène appartiennent à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata._

_**Spoiler :**__ Épisode 25. Ou Tome 7._

_**Commentaire :**__ Bonjour. Aujourd'hui c'est une fic qui repend le 25__ème__ épisode de Death Note. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, si vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés jusque là, NE LISEZ PAS ! Spoiler. Stout. Si vous avez lu le manga jusqu'au 7__ème__ tome, vous pouvez lire. Par contre, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ne pas avoir vu le 25__ème__ épisode peut vous faire poser des question, puisque la scène reprise est présente dans l'anime, mais pas dans le manga._

_C'est encore un truc très court, et encore avec de la pluie... _

_Pour le titre, je sais pas… En fait, je pense pas qu'on puisse dire qu'il y ai un arc-en-ciel à la fin de cette fic… C'est plutôt pas gai en fait… (même si c'est gay…) Et puis zut, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part « Reviewez si vous lisez.» ou encore « J'accepte les critiques les plus méchantes » et autres démontez-moi pour mon bien…_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

**Pas de pluie, pas d'arc-en-ciel.**

…

Derrière le bruit assourdissant de la pluie, L entendit qu'on l'appelait. À travers l'épais rideau gris, il aperçut Light. D'un geste nonchalant, il porta la main à son oreille, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Light mis ses mains en porte-voix. « Mais que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil, Ryuuzaki ? !» Laissant quelques secondes de flottement, L accentua son geste avec un sourire joueur. Light, visiblement impatient, s'avança sous la pluie pour le rejoindre. « Que fais tu Ryuuzaki? » demanda-t-il d'un air résigné. L se demanda brièvement s'il jouait la comédie avant de lever les yeux. Les gouttes tombaient sur son visage pour rouler le long de ses joues. L'air était frais comme dans une église. « Rien de spécial. C'est juste… le son des cloches répondit-il. Les cloches sont vraiment bruyantes aujourd'hui, non ? »

- Je n'entends rien.

- Ah bon ? Aujourd'hui je les entends sans arrêt. Je n'y peux rien et ça me trouble. Serait-ce une église ? Un mariage ? Ou bien…

- Mais que dis tu Ryuuzaki ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je rentre.

Mais L ne bougea pas. Il continua de regarder le ciel, et Light remarqua alors combien il semblait triste et mélancolique. Sans doute avait-il pressentit quelque chose… « Pas de pluie, pas d'arc-en-ciel. » Light n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ses lèvres bouger. Sa voix avait coupé la pluie sur les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient avec la discrétion sonore mais la puissance de la beauté d'un murmure. L tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. D'un sourire tendre et résigné. Un sourire si bien dessiné. Light réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire. Il cilla. L s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur qui le rendait atemporel. Entouré du halo blanc de l'éclat des gouttes qui tombaient sur lui par milliers, à une vitesse telle que la pluie semblait ne plus exister, il leva la main qu'il porta au visage de Light. Le temps n'existait plus. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'espace également disparut. Mais contrairement au temps, il préféra voler en éclats.

Tout explosa dans leurs têtes et dans leurs corps. Light ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur les hanches de L avant de le serrer contre lui.Celui-ci faisait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il approfondit leur baiser. Light se laissa faire. Light n'était plus Kira. Light était Light. Et plus rien ne comptait à cet instant que L et lui. Que cet instant dure à jamais. Il le souhaitait avec force, mais surtout avec sincérité lorsqu'il faisait courir ses mains sur le corps brûlant de celui qu'il aimait.

Le courant avait été coupé et l'alarme retentissait au quartier général. Light était très intelligent et se connaissait très bien. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu envisager la stratégie du destin, car elle incluait un hazard. Un hazard de taille qui changeait tout. Light était Light. Light n'était plus Kira. Mais lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard.


End file.
